


Milk And Cookies

by LeafySeaDragon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pure Love, Raphael/Reader - Freeform, Reader is taller than Raph, Reader-Insert, Tall Reader, Teasing, Why is reader taller than Raph? Cause I love height differnces and cliches will never get old, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafySeaDragon/pseuds/LeafySeaDragon
Summary: Coming down to the lair to spend some time with your hothead boyfriend, you instead are ignored and favored over the pinball machine. Obvisously, you aren't gonna let get away with, so you're gonna get back at him with you do best. Flirting. There's no way this plan can back-fire, it's full proof!





	Milk And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I should be working on my other two stories, but I needed a little breather.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m hopefully gonna try and finish writing the next chapter for ‘Optimus Prime: Before The Fall’

I leaned against the entrance wall, glaring daggers at Raph with a pouty lip. I’d have arrived almost 10 minutes ago, I said ‘Hi’ to everyone, even tried to give Raph a kiss, but he acted like I wasn’t even there. Shrugging me off and going back to his pinball machine, saying he needed to beat his high score. Again.

I couldn't get mad at him for that, but would it hurt for him to take break? As far as I know, he's been at it all day. Doesn't his hands hurt?? 

So here I was, sulking. Trying to think up a way to get Raphael’s attention. Any idea seemed like a good one, but I wanted to go small, but not too small. Raph wasn’t that hard to tease, but if you pushed the limits, he exploded. It was rare that I accidentally triggered him, but I’ve had my fair share of witnessing Raph’s temper tantrums. Mikey wasn't lying when he said Raph literally exploded. Most of the time he's a just an anger tornado, but ever since I began to get more and more close to him, he would come to me, and let out a tidal wave of emotions. Most of the time i would just listen to him and reassure him that he wasnt bothering me with his 'stupid problems', other times I actually had to talk to him before he got lost in his blind rage.

Half of the time I was able to calm him down a bit and the other half, I had to leave him alone, give him his own space, and time to cool down. Not that it bothered me, he had anger issues, I don’t expect him to be perfect. He is a mutant after all, so ‘perfect’ or ‘normal’ are two things I will never expect from Raph.

To be honest, he kinda reminds of a gremlin. Looks cute, but a total nightmare when you do something wrong or something you weren't supposed to. But i was used to that, I think that was one of my qualities that Raph liked about me. And helping or just straight out listening to him rant and spill out his emotions made me and Raph grow closer. Over time, it was no question how Raph felt for me.

It wasn't that i knew just because, it,s just that he was so fucking obvious. Before me and him started dating, he would always get all flustered, and always praised me whenever I did something 'cool'. It really wasn't that hard to catch on to what was happening. It was even worse cause, everyone knew, and Raph still denied that he any feelings for me. What made it worse, is that almost EVERYONE teased him about it. 

I’ve teased him myself a few times actually.

The first time I flirted with him, I literally physically startled him. He almost tripped over his own footing and immediately ran away. i just stood there in disbelief and shock, still trying to process what the heck just happened.

It wasn't even anything big, yet he acted like I nearly swept him off his feet.

It was... a strange moment to say the least. 

But, now that we ARE dating. He’s seemed to stop being all blushly with me, which is always good. He only problem is that he tries to more of a tough guy than he already is.

I don’t understand why he thinks he needs to, but I hope I can make him understand that.

I chuckled to myself, he’s just small ball of anger. It’s honestly quite interesting, his emotions are a bit complex, but I’m able to help him through them. 

I think my favorite part of when we talk is when he just sits in my lap and let my body and arms engulf him.

That’s how tiny he was compared to me and I loved it.

That thought suddenly gave me an idea, a great idea. I just had to make sure I didn’t push it too far.

* * *

 “Raphie~!” 

I wrapped my arms around Raphael’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turning a dark shade of red. I then proceeded to hug him tightly, squeezing the living daylights out of him.

”(Y/-(Y/N)!! Cut it out!”

I smiled cheekily, giving him a squeeze, and pick him up, swinging him around.

”But I love seeing you’re embarrassed face! It’s adorable~ I can’t get enough of it”

Raph's blush only got more and more red by the second. Maybe even darker than his mask.

”(Y/N)! I’m serious!!”

”I am too! Why can’t you just let me love you~ You’re always such a small angry bean~”

”Shut your goddamn mouth!!”

“Hmmm, I’ll consider it if you give me some attention,”

”(Y/N)! Fine! I’ll spend some time with you! Just stop it! Mikey might show up!”

Then, as if on cue, Mikey popped out of who knows where, an adorable look plastered his face as he sees the sight.

“Dawww~ That’s so cute!”

”Shut up, Mikey!!”

I chuckle and put Raph down, “It’s okay, Mikey. Raph just doesn’t want to ruin his ‘tough guy’ image. Trust me, he’ll grow out of it. I did,” I say gesturing to myself, Raph glaring at me.

”I know he will, soon he’ll except that he doesn’t have to be so mean and tough~”

Mikey looks at Raph with one of his faces, it was always ridiculous watching the interactions of these two.

”Spending some time with a softie like (Y/N) should help you realize that Raph!”

I sighed, “Mikey, for the last time. I’m not a softie just becau-“

”Oh hush! Sure, you look tough and intimidating with those muscles and height.”

”But you’re really just a softie who wants everyone to get along!” Mikey Smiles at me, knowing that he’s read me like a book.

”Still doesn’t make me a softie, Mikey.”

“Even (Y/N) is y’all and can be.. imtimading at times, he’s just a natural kind and caring person, he’s not a softie. Pretty sure he could punch someones face in if he wanted..”

”Aww, why thank you, Raph- Wait a minute! Don’t you try to change the subject, buster!”

Raph face goes a bit pink and he avoids eye contact, staring at anything besides me or Mikey.

"I wasn't! I was just.."

I smiled softly at him and put an arm around his shoulder, bringing his body close to mine. Giving him another kiss on the cheek. "I know.."

"Awwwwww~!"

I smile cheekily at him and roll my eyes.

“Mikey, enough with the teasing, you know how Raph gets,”

”(Y/N).”

I comtinue smile at him. He growls at me and Mikey, then rolls his eyes, and leans on me. I wrap an arm around Raph and bring him closer to my body. I swear I could see his face go bright red, but he shoved his face in my shirt before I could get a good look at him.

“Sooo cute-“

”Mikey, lay off Raph. You’re gonna get him mad.”

He sneers at me and I roll my eyes, “Now, if you excuse us. Raph and I would like some personal time together, alone.” I pick up Raph, carrying him in my arms like a child Would with their favorite stuffed toy.

I begin to walk off, heading towards Raph room. Raphael, trying to wiggle and squirm out of my tight hold on him, but a kiss on top of the head makes him stop.

I put him down once we reach the door. He glares at me, I only smile softly at him, looking back him with my soft (E/C) eyes. His expression softened and he softly smiled back me.

He grabs my hand tightly, opening and closing the door after swiftly pushing me inside. I almost topple over, but manage to regain my balance by gripping onto Raphael.

”Sorry, you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m good... Did I push too far again?”

”What? No! No! I’m alright, I just... I get so embarrassed when you do that and I didn’t want any of the guys to see..”

I wrap an arm around his shoulder and give him a general squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay. You just don’t like PDA. It’s cool,”

He looks down at his feet, a frown painting his face. I grab his chin, making him face me. He looks at me with droopy eyes, but smiles at me. I smile back, then give him a peck on the lips. His eyes widen and his entire face goes red, his mouth agape. I softly chuckle and hug him tightly, he snuggles his face in my chest murmuring things that sounds a lot like, ‘Coulda lasted longer’ or ‘It wasn’t that bad’. I rolled my eyes and fell onto his bed, his body now on mine, and his face still buried in my chest.

”I know it’s silly, but I actually love it that you’re taller than me, (Y/N)..”

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, “You do?”

”Yeah... I’m so much smaller than you and can just lay in your arms.. Like now. Without any body else bothering or judging me. I love it..”

”I do too, Raphael..”

I hugged him tightly and laid my head back, relaxing, gently tracing my fingers on his shell. This was exactly what I wanted.

Me and Raph in each others presence, not saying a single thing, and just enjoying one another’s company.

I know, a little cliche. But, I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
